Dave Real
Total Wrestling Annihilation (2006-2009) 'Debut: Feud with Jason Veritgo' In late 2006 Martz signed under the name DJ as a jobber. Started a feud with Jason Vertigo faced him for the Extreme Championship but was unsuccessful. Faced Jason Vertigo a few more times win and loses back and forth. Finally got the chance again for the Extreme Championship again and finally won the belt from Sgt. Hardcore. 'Extreme Champion;Main Eventing-Injury' New Years came up and Real was still Extreme Champion. He defend his belt numerous times against Beast, Jason Voltage and Sgt. Hardcore. In the summer of 2007 DJ lost the belt to Sgt. Hardcore and the next day he invoked his rematch and lost the match. The next week DJ began competing again, against Jason Vertigo but this time for the T.W.A Championship. In September of 2007 DJ get injury in a match against Jason Vertigo. 'Return From Injury;Winning the T.W.A Championship' DJ Return from his injury in December in a Fatal Four Way and beat S.A.M to win his world title ever. DJ went on to defend the title against Jason Vertigo and M.T.V but they were unsuccessfull. DJ was able to keep the belt till the end of the year and lost it Sgt. Hardcore. He was able to win a #1 contenders match and was able to once again win the world title yet again. XWL Feud/Menace Mykal Feud;Money Made & Name Change After losing the title DJ decided to change his name to David Real to make it official Real came out to new music and a ring attire. After the name change Real started to team with Vertigo and thus Money Made was created. Thus, so Money Made won their first and was the first team to win the T.W.A Tag Team Championships. In late 2009 Risk-Taker left T.W.A and made his own promotion with a few new wrestlers called Xtreme Championship League. A wrestler named Menace Mykal started beef with Real saying he is not better then him and started to agrue with him over who is better. A pay-per-view name Battle of the Brands was made and Menace Mykal and Real competed against each other, Real lost the match via Submission. At the next pay-per-view called Redemption Real was able to beat Mykal. Later that night Real faced his former partner and won. Ultimate Showdown Wrestling(2010-2011) 'Combining Brands/High Class Society;Feud with Dare-Devil' After the big war Total Wrestling Annihilation and Xtreme Wrestling League came Ultimate Showdown Wrestling. Thus Real and Voltage started High Class Society a group for the classy and well dressed wrestlers. Had their first match has a real tag team against Dare-Devil and Zack Snow(The SnowBoyz) at Destination Showdown and won the match. Voltage then left U.S.W and Real took over the HCS and become the leader it needed. Real then recurited Mykal to join the group. Mykal and Real then started a feud against The Snowboyz and ultimately ended the feud. 'Start of Live Events;Teaming w/J.T.B losing Mykal;Beatdown Champion' At the start of the summer of 2010 U.S.W began to compete at live events. The first night High Class Society lost to Dare-Devil and Johnny V. The next live event Real competed in a ladder match for the Beatdown Championship and lost. The live event after that Real beat Dare-Devil in a Anywhere Counts Submissions match via Ankle Lock. That next event Real lost it to Dare-Devil in a loser leaves Ultimate Showdown Wrestling match. Short Retirement;Return/Memorial Events at the Church;end of U.S.W In December of 2010 U.S.W had a memorial for the troops over seas and a christmas show for the kids. Real came back just to announce his professional wrestling status(nothing has been confirmed yet) and faced Bull Matthews and Killer Cody in a Handicap Match which he won by pinning Matthews. Later that night he debuted Go 2 Sleep in a battle royal. In 2011 U.S.W had one more show and Real was there and was he was scheduled but was remove due to the company. Return to T.W.A(2011-present) 'Return to T.W.A; Pursuit of World Title' The first match back on the T.W.A brand was a triple threat match against J.T.B and Johnny V. for the championship, he failed to win the title. The next day he faced David Snow and won. Right now T.W.A has been on a hiatus since June/July till further notice. In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures 'Finishers' What A Move' '(Double Underhook Facebuster)-2008 Reality Kick' '(Superkick)-2008 Used as a signature afterward Y2J/Reality Breaker' '(Double Knee Facebuster)-2009-2010 The Fall Down' '(Full Nelson Facebuster)- 2010 Go2Sleep' '(Fireman's Carry Dropped into a Knee Strike to the Face)/Just on Small Opponents(2010-Present) Big Boot-''' Used Has A Signature-(2009-2010)- 2011-Present '''Signatures Diving Elbow Drop-Uses as a Tribute to Randy Savage (2011-Present) Figure Four Leglock Sharpshooter-(2009-2010) Dropkick Roundhouse Kick Top Rope Dropkick Suicide Dive Step-Up Enzuirigi Reality Clothesline' '(Jumping Hammerlock twisted into a Short-Ranged Lariat)-2008-2009/'2011-Present' Jumping Superkick Even-Flow DDT' '(Flowing Snap DDT)-2008 Theme Songs "Guarded" by Disturbed 1st (2008) "Du Hast" by Rammstein (2009) "Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage (2010) "Last Resort"(Instrumental) by Papa Roach 2nd(2010) "Iron" by Woodkid (Used for Return/One time Use) "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria (2011-Present) 'Championships and Accomplishments' Total Wrestling Annihilation- TWA Champion (2 times) TWA Extreme Champion (1 time) TWA Tag Team Champions (1 time w/Jason Veritgo) TWA United States Tag Team Champion (1 time w/JTB)/And Only Ultimate Showdown Wrestling USW Beatdown Championship (1 time)